Meap Bought a Zoo
Meap Bought a Zoo is the 40th episode of Season 31 on Disney and the 54th on Nickelodeon. Meap is now chasing down Mitch to California, where Meap plans to found a zoo in order to escape Mitch. Doofenshmirtz has to deal with Perry and Peter the Panda again. Episode Summary That one announcer dude announces that Meap Me in St. Louis was cancelled and was renamed to Meap Bought a Zoo, in hopes that this episode would get more views and higher ratings. Meap is in the depths of space just cruising around when all of a sudden Mitch's ship appears from behind an asteroid and begins to fire at Meap's ship. He gets a nice clear hit and sends Meap's ship plummeting towards the Tri-State Area once again. Mitch follows Meap's ship down to Earth. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Bailey, and Kenzi are wondering what to do when all of a sudden Meap's ship lands in the yard. The boys are happy to see Meap again. Bailey and Kenzi have no idea who Meap is. Meap comes out of his ship and begins to speak with this Georgian accented mustache. He orders the kids to get into his ship and help him flee from Mitch, so they listen. But Kenzi wonders where Perry has gone. Perry finds a map of the solar system in the boys' room. He taps Jupiter twice, Uranus three times, and Venus once. He is lead to his lair where Carl gives Perry the mission because Monogram fell on the floor again. Carl tells Perry to follow his owners in Meap's ship so he can stop Doofenshmirtz who is on Mitch's trail, and Mitch was following Meap, and Perry activated his chair to become airborne. Meap decided to land in California, where he needed a diversion to distract Mitch and the oncoming Doofenshmirtz. Meap began to build a zoo. Bailey and Kenzi thought he was crazy but Ferb told them to trust him, so they did. Meanwhile, back in Danville, Ford, Caleb, Dylan, Tanner, and Wesley wanted to hang out with Phineas and Ferb but realized they were gone. Haven, Mallory, Katie, and Mckenna come over and begin to laugh at them because they didn't realize they were gone. Shortly after, the girls were tied to the tree in the backyard. Doofenshmirtz was trying to stay as close and far away from Mitch as possible, but Perry dropped into the scene, but it turned out that Doofenshmirtz was already busy...with Peter the Panda...again. Perry was confused but joined Peter in the fight. Soon, Peter accidentally punched the engine and they plummeted towards Meap's newly established zoo. Lions, tigers, fish, seals, flamingos, you name it! Meap's zoo had it! Meap was satisfied with the zoo, and when Mitch thought he detected Meap, he would have no idea where Meap was among the animals. Buford thought the zoo was lame, but everyone else seemed to love it. Meap's zoo had quite a few customers on opening day. But some customers fled as they saw Doofenshmirtz fall from the sky and Mitch's ship land in the grizzly bear exhibit. Mitch and Doofenshmirtz were hunting for one thing. Meap. Phineas and Ferb didn't know, but Meap was being chased because he held a rare part to a rare machine that Doofenshmirtz was trying to build. But Mitch didn't want Doofenshmirtz to be successful so he stole the part from Doof and flung it into space where Meap found it. It all made sense to the gang. They quickly split up running away, even Peter and Perry did. The handed off the part as Mitch and Doofenshmirtz chased after them. The evil duo finally cornered Bailey, Phineas, and Baljeet at the penguin exhibit. Suddenly, Peter took the part from Baljeet's hands and fed it to a penguin, who ate it like a slimy sardine. Mitch and Doofenshmirtz fainted, and Meap took his friends home. The gang thanked Meap for an awesome day. Meap waved goodbye and took Mitch and Doofenshmirtz to the intergalactic prison. Phineas looked at the tree and saw Katie, Haven, Mckenna, and Mallory. He was confused. Songs *''Meap's Zoo'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Mitch': "Aren't you a bit young too be saving the universe?" *'Phineas': "Yes, yes I am" Ferb's Line "I like it" Whatcha' Doin Mitch Perry's entrance to lair Goes through a map of the solar system Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Rocket Power Jet Skiff Continuity *The evil jingle from "What Do it Do?" is used *Another Meap episode ("The Chronicles of Meap"), ("Meapless in Seattle") *Carl gives Perry his mission again because Monogram fell on the floor ("The Flying Fishmonger") *Peter the Panda appears again ("It's About Time!"), ("Robot Rodeo"),("Rollercoaster: the Musical!!"), ("Phineas and Ferb the movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"), ("Meapless in Seattle"), ("Sidetracked") Allusions *'We Bought a Zoo': The title is based off the title of this movie Category:Season 31 Category:Meap Category:The Chronicles of Meap Category:Specials